Kokoro (Songfic)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: Beautiful song. On YT, same name, by Kagamine Rin. Mabel is a robot with no 'heart' until one fateful day, she discover's her 'Kokoro'.


_A lonely scientist developed a robot _

_The result was said to be a "miracle"_

It was dark. Dark everywhere. I opened my eyes for the first time. An old guy was standing in front of me. He said "Mabel, come here!" I slowly got off of the table I was on, and made my way towards him. He grabbed me, and hugged me. We looked to a body on a table next to mine, and he said "That's gonna be your brother." I raced to it, and pulled the ON lever. It didn't work. My brother wasn't gonna be alive. I slowly walked to my creator.

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do _

_And that was the program known as a "heart"_

I asked him why I didn't feel any emotions, and he replied "I have yet to make your heart." I nodded, and went back to my 'bed' which was really just a table.

_Hundreds of years pass _

_Left alone _

She looked up from reconstructing her 'brother'. Her 'creator' had died long ago. The rustic Shack she resided in was ancient now. No one came to it anymore.

_The miracle robot wishes_

_I want to know, why _

She turned around, and saw the file on the old computer that read 'Family'. She edged her way to the laptop, and moved the mouse over to the file.

_Until the end of that person's life _

_He built a "heart" _

_For me_

She clicked, and saw a really old photo from 2013. Her creator and two children. She clicked the next button, and saw the newspaper article stating the children's deaths. She skimmed through it, and clicked 'Next'. She saw the program she needed. Her 'Heart'.

_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating _

_Why? My tears don't stop... _

She put her hand on the screen, and let an artificial tear fall. They kept coming, and she started sobbing. The 'heart' was pure, and beautiful. She fell to her knees and looked to the Heavens.

_Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating _

_This is the "heart" I hoped for?_

Her legs shook as she stood up. Her 'heart's' beat was going faster. She saw it on the screen, beating like a drum. She said, voice scratchy and robotic "Is this the 'heart' I've always wanted?"

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious _

_I know; there are things to be happy about _

She looked at it, the swirling pink light, and put her cold hand to the warm screen of the computer. She thought of how 'happy' she could be without it. She couldn't. It's not possible.

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious _

_I know; there are things to grieve about _

She looked closer to it, and turned around. She could 'grieve' about things another way.

_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite _

_How deeply painful..._

She put the last part in her brother, and whirled around. The 'heart' was luring her to it. She raced to the computer, and put both hands to it.

_Now, I've begun to realize the reason I was born _

_Being on your own is surely lonely _

She felt the 'heart' enter her, and her eyes widened in surprise and pure joy.

_Yes, that day, at that time _

_All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow_

She gained memories of things she had never done. She shed a tear, sweater flopping in the air.

_Now, I can speak true words _

_I dedicate them to you_

She felt true emotions, and spoke "Thank you." Her voice was clear and human! She grasped her 'brother's hand in joy!

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world _

_Thank you... for the days we spent together _

She mouthed "Thank you" for every reason her creator gave her to be thankful. She felt her brother's 'skin' heat up. She turned around, and his eyes opened for the first time! "Dipper!" She called to him, and he blindly walked to her. She forced his hand upon the heart, and he too began to feel true feelings. He said "Kokoro." Mabel nodded, and replied "Kokoro."

_Thank you... for everything you have given me _

The twins held hands, and looked to the ceiling. "Thank you, Grunkle Stan," They whispered.

_Thank you... I will sing for eternity_

They both died that fateful day, exactly 300 years to the date the original twins died. They both had smiles plastered to their faces.

_**Kokoro, so mysterious, thank you… I will sing for eternity.**_


End file.
